


Part 5

by Writer_Lethogica



Series: The Sam and Cas Show [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Lethogica/pseuds/Writer_Lethogica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is your average lawyer in a humdrum small town. And Cas is his brother-in-law whose down on his luck. Cas has lost his job at the church and is now a sales associate at a gas station. He wants to keep it a secret while his husband Dean is helping out the Japanese branch of the car company he’s vice president of because he doesn’t want to worry him. But Sam has found out! Now, Sam and Cas have to live under one roof, trying to keep the secret as Cas looks for a better job. Will Dean ever find out? It’s the sitcom that will touch all our hearts and funny bones. It’s the Sam & Cas Show!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this because this is just a fun project I wanted to do. Enjoy! :)

Cas grumbled, reaching for his work vest. He slunk into it, standing up from the couch and stretching his back. He heard the door open. Cas jumped. Sam wasn’t supposed to be home yet. He turned to see Dean walk into view. Dean turned to Cas, who was stuck in mid stretch.

“LOOK OVER THERE, THERE’S A THING!” shouted Cas, pointing behind Dean.

“A thing? WHERE?” said Dean, turning. Cas quickly took the vest off and flung it behind the couch. Dean turned back and looked at Cas, confused.

“Weren’t you…wearing a vest or something?” said Dean, walking away from his roller bag and towards Cas. Cas gave Dean a look.

“What are you talking about, Dean? Vest? What vest? I don’t own any vests. Vests are for weirdos. Vests,” said Cas, peppering his statements with nervous laughter, “Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Tokyo for another week.”

Dean smiled.

“I wanted to surprise you,” said Dean, kissing Cas lovingly on the lips, “I was hoping for Surprise I’m Home Sex, but…I’m honestly too tired. You know what planes do to me. I couldn’t sleep the night before the plane ride or even during it. I haven’t slept in like…god, maybe two days. I…need…”

Dean’s head began to slowly lean onto Cas’ shoulder.

“Dean?”

Dean began to snore, his body’s weight beginning to dangerously push onto Cas.

“Dean? Dean?”

The more weight on Cas, the more both of them began to lean like the Tower of Pisa.

“You know I’m not as heavy as you, right Dean? I’m not as strong, I can’t pick you up bridal style.”

They both fell on the floor, Dean on top of Cas.

“Deannnnn, you’re heavyyyy,” groaned Cas. He heard the door open.

“Sam? Sam, is that you?”

“Hey, Cas, you sound like you’re in trouble, what—OH GOD, MY EYES!”

Cas heard a lot of lot noises followed by tumbling. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Sam, please, you think we would just breed like rabbits the second we saw each other? My baby was so scared of planes that he didn’t sleep for two days…and proceeded to fall asleep halfway through talking to me…just get him off me, okay?” said Cas, petting Dean’s head as he snored loudly. Sam reluctantly came into Cas’ view, rolling Dean off of Cas.

“God, Dean’s gotten heavier since I last saw him. But he doesn’t like Japanese food.”

Cas shrugged.

“Honestly, he’s a bit lighter than last time I saw him.”

Sam stared at him.

“I make good pies.”

“…Don’t fatten up my brother,” said Sam.

“It’s not my problem that he likes my food. That’s his,” grumbled Cas, “Though, I have been contemplating on giving him a treadmill for Christmas.”

Sam nodded.

“You better or I will,” said Sam.

“Come on, Sam, give you’re brother-in-law a hand,” said Cas, standing up, “We need to at least put him on the couch.”

Sam sighed.

“You owe me, Cas,” said Sam as they heaved Dean onto the couch. Cas pouted. Sam glared at him.

“What?” asked Sam.

“Now I can’t lay on the couch,” said Cas.

“Shouldn’t you be going somewhere?” asked Sam. Cas’ eyes widened as he stumbled to grab his vest from behind the couch. He could hear Dean laugh in his sleep.

“Oh, Cas, but I can’t, I already had twelve pies,” said Dean. Cas could see a bit of Sam die inside.

“Gym membership,” said Sam, “I’m going to get him a gym membership for Christmas. Don’t give him diabetes, Cas.”

Cas quickly snuck on the vest.

“No time for your stupid medical make believe words, Sam, I gotta go to work,” said Cas in a loud whisper.

“Oh, you can work on something,” said Dean in his sleep, rolling over and laughing.

“Okay, I just threw up a bit in my mouth. I’m going upstairs. See you later, Cas,” said Sam, walking upstairs. Cas glanced at Dean and contemplated on the statement, but shook it off. Dean was asleep and he needed to get to work.

*****

“I’ll have some beef jerky and a pack of menthols.”

Cas glared.

“What are you doing here?”

All the person could do was grin.

“Here to see how my stupid brother’s doing, of course,” said Anna, “But for real—beef jerky. Pack of menthols. Stat.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“You’re the most annoying person I’ve ever met, you know, that? I can’t believe we’re _related_ —actually, I take that back, I can, because everyone on my side of the family’s a complete assbutt,” grumbled Cas, getting the goods for his sister.

“Oh, come on, I can’t be that annoying. I remember a time where you thought Dean was the most annoying person you’ve ever met,” said Anna. And Cas closed his eyes and remembered high school. He remembered the guy who was both the captain of the wrestling team and the president of the drama club. He remembered how he hated that the jerk kept one-upping him in World History class or how the jerk always was looking over his shoulder, telling him when he got a problem wrong in Advanced Calculus or how he thought he could just come and scare off some football assholes with his friends without thinking about Cas’ pride. All Cas could do was smile.

“Dean could never be annoying,” said Cas honestly, walking back to the cash register, “Dean’s they type of guy who stays up with you all night when you’re sick and don’t know when you’ll throw up next. He’s the type of guy who makes you a wonderful dinner just to thank you for being there and being with him and being you. He’s they type of guy who surprises you with tickets to your favorite play, then waits with you for an hour or so afterwards so that you can thank the actors and take pictures with them. He surprises you with a trip to the first place you kissed and gives you a mug of hot chocolate that tastes like the hot chocolate that your mother used to make from scratch and hadn’t tasted for years. That’s the type of guy Dean is.”

Cas gave Anna her change and goods. Anna gave him a deadpan stare.

“Gross. Dean sounds like a total wuss. I don’t want to hear about you’re freaking epic love story, its total snoresville now,” said Anna, rolling her eyes.

“I for one am not one for drama. It’s nice being loved,” said Cas, “Anyways, why are you here?”

“I’m here to visit you!” said Anna extravagantly, “Now, come on! Let’s blow this popsicle stand! I want to drink a whole liquor store with you.”

Anna moved her eyebrows up and down, waving their father’s credit card.

“ _Seriously_ , Anna? You just walk up in here and think you can just sweep me away and get me drunk? You think I’m that easy?” said Cas.

“I mean you have put out on your first time with some people,” snickered Anna. Cas whacked her over the head, which was hard because she was taller than him.

“ _Don’t say that while I’m at work_ ,” hissed Cas, “And I can’t just get out of dodge _right now_. I’m. At. WORK.”

Anna laughed.

“Yeah, sure, _work_ ,” said Anna, using air quotes, “If you don’t come with me, I’m gonna call Dean and tell him you’re working at a freaking _gas station_ for Christ’s sake.”

“ _Anna_.”

Anna simply grinned.

“Oh, you know I will, Baby Bro. Now come. The liquor store’s calling us,” she said eccentrically. Reluctantly, Cas took his vest off, walking out the door and closing the gas station.

*****

“So, what does the voicemail say, Cas?” asked Anna, swigging down something expensive. Cas glared at her.

“I lost my _job_ because of you, you assbutt,” Cas said groggily, grabbing the bottle from Anna and taking a swig himself.

“Whatever. She used you to babysit her little baby anyways, she was totally abusing her power over you,” said Anna, rolling her eyes.

“But now I don’t even have a job until I get the bee keeping gig,” whined Cas, his head in between his knees, “I’m going to be sooooo _bored_.”

Anna scooched closer on the curb to Cas, putting her arm around his shoulder.

“Oh, _come on_ , I don’t have a job, and look at how much fun I always have,” said Anna, her words slurred. Cas stared at his sister for a long time. He stood up, walking away from the liquor store and to the car.

“Nooooo, I don’t want to become my sister. I’m too young to become an eccentric globetrotter who’s going to die of liver disease,” groaned Cas, trying to take out his keys.

“You can’t go, Cas,” said Anna, “Driving…driving like that is a bad idea. I texted my chauffer. He’ll bring us back to your house.”

“Dean’s not going to like me leaving the Impala,” grumbled Cas.

“Yeah, well, better than running it into a tree like last time,” snorted Anna.

“Hey,” said Cas, turning to her as he wobbled over, “That tree jumped out of nowhere.”

Anna sighed, putting her head on Cas’ shoulder.

“You know,” said Anna drunkenly holding onto Cas to keep straight, “I’ve travelled all over the world and coming here always feels like home. Not my flat in Paris. Not my loft in Mazatlan. Not even home with _Dad_. You’re house. It’s way warmer than Balthazar’s pent house or Gabriel’s apartment. I mean, Hael’s at school, so it’s not like she has her own place. Michael lives with me and Dad and you now how much of a barrel of fun _he is_. And then, there’s all the surrounding family nearby and they’re all so _strict_. They harsh my vibe. Okay, so yeah, sometimes I drink too much, and yeah, some times I do drugs, but it’s not like I’m those self-absorbed assbutts whose all, _Family Business, Family Business, Family Business_ and no real _family_ , you know? You get that, Cas?”

Cas nodded as he saw Anna’s Chauffer driving up. Cas closed his eyes, thinking back to his experience with the family. It wasn’t a good experience, so say the least.

“You have no idea how much I understand that, Anna,” said Cas.


End file.
